Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime
by Cold Music
Summary: Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime". Tant de dérivés de ce mot "aimer"... Mais nos exorcistes ont-ils bien compris les différences entre aimer et aimer ?


Bonjour à tous. Enfin, bonsoir.

C'est donc en ces ennuyantes vacances que je poste un one-shot. Enfin, je l'ai écrit depuis… pfiouu, mais bon, fallait que je le regarde encore tousa. Par contre, je vous préviens, le temps 'principal', au lieu d'être du passé simple, est du présent. Enfin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous. Et joyeux anniversaires à : - Emi, - Caroline M. ^^

**Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime**

Allen ~ _Certains disent tout leur amour  
Leur envie que ça dure toujours  
C'est un crime comme on embrasse  
Un défi au temps qui passe_

Je souriais tout le temps aux gens lorsque je les voyais. Preuve d'amour, mensonges ? Que sais-je…

Lorsque personne n'était là, je baissais la tête.

Je voudrais tellement te revoir, ô, Mana. Je voudrais tant que tu reviennes…

J'avais essayé de te faire revenir, mais ce fut désastreux. Mon œil droit, mon bras… Il était pourtant inutile d'espérer redevenir normal.

Quelqu'un de normal, lui, aurait une famille. Un père, qui serait là, qui s'occuperait de lui. Dans ma famille, Mana n'est plus.

Quelqu'un de normal, lui, pourrait tout dire à sa famille. Il y aurait tout le temps une bonne oreille pour l'écouter, le conseiller, le guider. Dans ma famille, je ne fais que mentir. Mais à vrai dire, personne n'est là pour moi, car je n'ai plus de famille.

Quelqu'un de normal, lui, de devrait pas exorciser des akumas à longueur de journée. Il serait heureux, libre… Enfin, je vais m'arrêter ici. J'idéalise la famille, non ?

Il est inutile que je me blesse à essayer de deviner comment elle est… Il parait que chaque famille est différente, pour moi, elles sont toutes pareilles…

Mana… M'attends-tu au paradis ?

Mana… M'aimes-tu moi ou le quatorzième ?

Mana… Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. Mes sentiments ne peuvent changer, c'est impossible.

Et pourtant…

~x-o-x-o-x-o-x~

Kanda ~ _D'autres sont jetés au vent  
N'importe où n'importe comment  
Ils ne comblent que le silence  
Et retombent dans tous les sens_

C'en est fatiguant.

Pourquoi aie-je commencé, déjà ?

Pourquoi ma chambre m'avait-elle parut si froide, si silencieuse d'un seul coup ?

'_En y pensant… Si j'allais trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Histoire de remplir un peu le vide…'_

Nos baisers, tes caresses, tout ceci ne me faisait plus rien. C'étaient des choses en l'air, qui ne m'atteignaient pas. A vrai dire, je m'en fichais.

C'était juste un peu de…chaleur humaine. Remplir le silence en moi. De toi, et que ça déborde. Comme ça, je n'aurai pas à faire face à ce mal une fois de plus.

Je ne savais pas comment on appelle ce sentiment. Ce n'était surement pas de l'amour…

Je croyais que c'est du détachement. Ah non, ca n'allai pas vu que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me 'combler'.

Oui, je le manipulai, et alors ? Qu'est ce que cela peut-il vous faire ?

~x-o-x-o-x-o-x~

Lenalee ~ _Certains parlent du lendemain  
Ils font mal ou font du bien  
On les chante on les murmure  
S'ils nous mentent ils nous rassurent_

Hier… Peut-être aurais-je du ouvrir les yeux ?

Peut-être aurais-je du être réaliste. Je savais déjà que je n'avais aucunes chances avec toi. Et pourtant, je t'ai quand même cru, je t'ai quand même suivie.

Je me demandais, tandis que nous courions, ce que dirait Nii-san.

Que penserait-il ? Moi, sa petite sœur si innocente faire ça… Je vais surement le décevoir. Il va surement me haïr. Je le mérite !

Je n'en pouvais plus, les missions m'avaient épuisées, et toi, tu étais là. Toi, tu étais là, et me souriais. Ni d'une ni de deux, je t'aie rejointe en te rendant ton sourire. Je savais que tu ne pouvais m'aimer, mais je voulais lutter, encore une fois, contre cette fatalité là. J'aurais tant voulu te correspondre alors… Alors j'ai craqué.

Je t'aimais. Tu m'aimais.

Je t'aimais fort. Tu m'aimais bien.

Mais ça s'arrêtais là… A moins que…

J'avais remarqué en arrivant à ta table, que tu buvais un verre. J'en recommandai deux. Peut-être, soul, m'aimerais-tu…

~x-o-x-o-x-o-x~

Lavi ~ _D'autres n'osent pas dire qu'ils gâchent  
Tant de choses qui se détachent  
Ils demandent et toi tu m'aimes  
Ils attendent qu'on les retienne_

Si tu crois que m'aimer va me retenir… Quelle belle mascarade.

Car je partirai, moi, un Bookman. Un jour ou l'autre. Cela peut arriver demain, dans un an, dans un mois. Que sais-je ? La guerre prendra bien fin un jour, alors je partirai. Je te quitterai, blessé parmi tes anciens camarades, les yeux ouverts par le désespoir. Et tu souffriras, moi aussi, mais moi, je devrai m'occuper autrement parce que je suis un Bookman.

Les Bookman n'ont pas besoin de cœur.

Juste de classeurs, d'un cerveau. Et encore.

Dès mes six ans, j'ai été entrainé afin de résister aux séparations. Allons, tu ne pleureras pas tant que ça, car j'aurai pris soin de tout arrêter avant, afin que tu m'oublies plus vite. Surement même, ne viendras-tu même pas me dire au revoir. Surement même me regarderas-tu de la fenêtre de ta chambre, immobile, les larmes coulant sur ton visage. Je me mordillerai la bouche afin de me concentrer sur cette douleur. Peut-être même oserai-je te sourire, puis me retourner et marcher sur le chemin me menant à mon destin inconnu.

Peut-être même sauteras-tu de la fenêtre.

Peut-être même me retournerai-je et tomberai-je par terre, agenouillé, priant les Dieux Tout Puissants pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'une vaste blague. Grand-père me prendra par l'épaule, me lèvera et m'entrainera à nouveau. Les autres me haïront alors, de ne pas me rebeller, de ne pas hurler après le défunt, qui aura sauté pour moi. Mais bien sur, manipulateur comme je suis, j'aurai prévu d'avance de ne pas revenir quoiqu'il se passe.

Et je continuerai à marcher. Après, je tomberai surement sur une autre guerre, autre nom.

Une fausse histoire, un faux nom, de faux sourire… Un faux amour.

Tout sera faux.

Et cela recommencera. Encore et encore.

Mais ne sois donc pas triste. Car j'aurai pris soin d'effacer toute preuve de mon existence avant de partir.

Afin que tu essayes de m'oublier… Car je ne suis qu'un mensonge.

~x-o-x-o-x-o-x~

_Mais en fin de compte…_

_Si j'avais su être différent ~ Allen_

_Si je changeais un peu ~ Kanda_

_Si j'avais su m'arrêter… avant ~ Lenalee_

_Si j'évitais de me résigner ~ Lavi_

_Peut-être alors… aurais-je réussi à trouver l'amour que l'on pourra appeler vrai…_

_Parce que pour l'instant…_

_La seule chose que j'aperçois à l'horizon_

_Sont des mensonges._

_**Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime**_

_**Je t'aime trop, je t'aime bien.**_

_**Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime**_

_**Je t'aime plus, je t'aime loin.**_

_Peut-être aurais-je du faire la différence entre eux…_

_« Hey… Je t'aime »._


End file.
